


15th September 2018

by Tillthewheelsfalloff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillthewheelsfalloff/pseuds/Tillthewheelsfalloff
Summary: "After the events of ‘Infinity War’, Steve gets the opportunity to travel back in time and undo the past. Instead of just going back to undo Thanos’ attack on Earth, Steve decides to go further back: January 3, 1944, which will give him the chance to undo more than one wrong."This is what happens 74 years later, in a coffee shop across the street from SHIELD headquarters.Inspired by Diamond_Raven's story Once More, From The Top





	15th September 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [15 сентября 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861729) by [fandom_SteveBucky_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019)
  * Inspired by [Once More, From The Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143822) by [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven). 



74 years.

74 happy years.

Steve lived each and every one them grateful to have Bucky by his side. They were both alive, and healthy for two 100-year-old men, with four good arms between them.

It was strange living through the 20th century, seeing events happen that he knew were going to occur. Seeing the new technologies come out and surprising everybody by knowing how to use them immediately. He tried to be a bit subtler the second time he used a computer in front of anybody except Bucky or Peggy.

He had to tell Peggy the truth to be sure she would get SHEILD to destroy the Tesseract, but telling Bucky wasn’t planned. He couldn’t lie to him throughout their entire lives. Once the war was over and his and Bucky’s lives were unknown, he told him everything.

They stayed low key, they lived their life, they got a flat in Brooklyn. The day it became legal for them to get married, Bucky asked Steve. Steve cried and said yes.

On the day of the original attack, Steve waited with baited breath. He was too old now to fight, his body beginning to get frail, Bucky’s body even frailer. If he had failed again, if Thanos still came, Steve would do anything in his power to help.

Nothing happened.

The sun rose, the sun set.

On the 15th September 2018. Steve got a taxi to the coffee shop across the street from SHIELD headquarters, arriving at 11:30 on the dot.

She was already there, waiting with a cup of coffee, staring out the window with a soft smile on her face.

She looks the same as he remembered, even the white hair, cut short. Steve took another step into the room and Natasha looks up, her beautiful green eyes brightened, her smile got wider.

She stood up, her chair scraping against the floor, arms out stretched. "Steve Rogers?"

"Steve Barnes, actually." He accepted the hug, finally feeling complete again with her small body that fit perfect against his. She still wore the same sweet perfume.

“I knew you could do it,” Natasha whispered into his ear. “Were you happy?”

Steve pulled back and smiled at her. “Very.”


End file.
